rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Red vs Blue: ReEnvisioned
Red vs Blue: ReEnvisioned is half AU and half fanfiction. Enjoy the story. (Note: The chapters are going to be short as I want to reach my version of Season 9, and this storyline leads up to it, as well as my first fanfiction, RvB: Revenge of the Jimmy.) (Note: I just got a wikia account, so look for the sequel, Revisited. This and Revisited take place after Revelations.) (Note: The real Church and Tex appear in this AU.) Prolouge The black and white armored soldier strolled into the room, glancing at a minor Freelancer who was staring at him. He briefly considered taking off his helmet, but that violated Project Freelancer protocol. And Agent DC lived for protocol. He stared up at the beam of light in the middle of the wide, round room. Suspended in it was a body covered with cobolt armor. DC turned to the minor Freelancer. "Are you sure this is going to work?" he asked. The plan was pretty risky, all things considered. "Of course, sir," the minor Freelancer said as he pressed the activate button, "fusing toghether all the AIs is a sure way of bringing back the Alpha." Episode 1: Big Bangs and Other such stuff There was a battle erupting on Valhalla Outpost. And not just a minor skirmish between the Red and Blue teams, but a full out war. Simmons had installed turrets on the walls of red base, and Grif, always the lazy one, had hopped in. The other Reds where cruising around in the Warthog, while Donut looked through his stuff for a "suprise." The Blues, led by Agent Washington, where trying to get in the tank, while Caboose clogged up the driver's seat. Tucker had hopped into his own turret, and was aiming at the Reds. "C'mon, Caboose," Washington pleaded, "we need to stop the Reds, and it doesn't help if you're hogging the tank." "No," Caboose replied somewhat angrily, "I am the only want certificate-tied to drive Sheila." Wash sighed. "No, you're not," he said as calmly as possible, "and I don't want another team mate blown up becuase of you're driving." "Hey, guys, " Tucker's voice echoed, "just to throw in my two cents, but Wash is right. I don't wanna die-" His sentance was cut short when what appeared to be an arrow struck the wall beside him. As Tucker turned, the arrow exploded, sending Tucker flying and cashing into the side of Blue Base. As everyone turned to see where that had come from, they saw Donut walking up, casually reloading another arrow into the crowsbow he carried at his side. "Explosive crossbow?!" Wash asked no one in disbelief, "I got to stop that idiot before he does any more damage." As he ran toward Donut, Donut turned the crossbow toward Wash. An arrow struck him in the chest. Wash stared at it for a few moments, and then it exploded. What landed at blue base was a fused chunk of armor, with Wash struggling inside. Donut blew some smoke off the crossbow, and launched another arrow into the side of Blue Base. When it exploded, part of the wall came off. After some heated fighting, both bases where only piles of rubble. "Great, now where are we going to go?" Sarge asked as he reloaded his shotgun. Donut paused, then said, "Come with me, I know a place." Episode 2: Meet the Narrows After the first few days, the bases where all set up at Narrows Outpost. The kitchen was bigger, the rooms where bigger, and no one was allowd to enter the room at Blue Base with the waterfall view. Caboose had a little trouble getting his 3,599 radios to fit in, but he managed. Everyting was going well. One day, while Wash had gone off to command to make sure the new bases where fit for human habitation, Caboose had been assigned to work on the grav lifts. Of course, as soon as Wash left, Caboose had leaned against the terminals, and started to do what he usually did when Wash was gone, daydreaming about what had happened to Church. While he was daydreaming, he heard a groan, and then another, and another. Finally Caboose looked up. Crawling across the underbridge of Narrows, was a bleeding soldier in cobalt armor. Caboose leaped up, "CHURCH!!!!!" "Not... so... loudly, Caboose," Church groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. Caboose reached out and steadied him, though he nearly crushed Church's shoulder, "I'm... not feeling... my best right now. Just, get me to the base." Caboose gently lead him into the room with the waterfall view. "Here you go, Church. Tucker said it is for Agent Washingtub, but you can use it while he is gone." "Yeah, sure, whatever, Caboose," Church muttered as he opened the door to the room, "just make sure Tucker doesn't come in and steal my underwear aaaggggaaa-" He then collapsed onto the floor. Caboose walked away, humming, "Its a Wonderful Life". Episode 3: Hornet Down The Hornet came out of nowhere. One moment, the sky over Narrows was perfectly clear. The next, the Hornet flew in, barely staying afloat. It careened out of control, and slammed into a section beneath the bridge. The crash reverberated through both teams' dreams that night. Out of the crashed Hornet came a black armored Freelancer, clutching a wound to her side. She stumbled toward blue base, and managed to open a door before collapsing. Church woke up slowly, and something was different. He seemed a lot heavier than he remembered, and for some reason half of his vision was covered with a visor. Wait a minute, Church thought, ''I... ah, fudge. '' Wash still hadn't come back, so when Church and Tex emerged from his room later that day, all Tucker had to say was his favorite catchfrase. Episode 4: My Land is Definatly Not Your Land "Grif!" Sarge's voice echoed through Red Base on Narrows. Grif stirred briefly, as he was still getting used to the different timeframe. And he had stayed up late watching a Battlestar: Galactica marathon on TV last night with Simmons. Those two toghether didn't bode well for his sleeping habits. "Yes, sir?" he moaned from underneath his pillow. He briefly specualted that Sarge wanted him to eat ice cream, but discounted it immediatly. "Get your butt over here, dirtbag," Sarge's gruff voice echoed, "it looks like the last Commander had a enormous collection of beer here, and I need your professional opinion on which one I should get drunk on first." Grif groaned, and yelled out something that sounded like, "Gblhakdjdkfd!" He then buried his head underneath his pillow. And jumped out as quickly as he could when a Shotgun shell struck the wall above him. He sighed as he put on his armor. It was going to be another long day. Episode 5: Return of the Pacifier- eh, Pacifist! "Calling Command, this is Medical Officer DuFrense. I have reached Valhalla Outpost Number One. Come in, Command." Doc walked down the hill toward the pile of rubble that was red base. Strange, he remembered the Red Base being somewhat- bigger. As he walked down, he spotted a Freelancer standing near the rubble. He walked closer, and asked him what was going on. "You need to head to Narrows, " the Freelancer said, "that's where the teams are now while we repair their bases." "Oh," Doc said, "Umm... Okay, I guess. Good luck." Episode 6: Generator Problems for this Generation Church reached down with the screwdriver, and tried to tighten the hubcap on the generator, that was clearly visible through the clear glass on the base's floor. He growled as the hubcap got looser. Of course, his first day back, he had to do all the work. Tucker came up to him while he was working. "Hey, Church," he asked, "have you seen Tex, by any chance? Bow-chicka-bow-wow." Church turned to him slowly. "She went back to command to check on something," he said, not bothering to hide his anger, "and why do you ask?" "Well," Tucker laced his fingers toghether, "I lost a bet awhile, and... hey Church, about the night Tex came back..." He faltered when he saw the look on Church's face. "Have you ever wondered... what are you gonna name your kid?" Church looked stunned, then slammed his fist into his head. ReEnvisioned PSA #1 Church: Good morning, my name is Leonard S. Church, leader of blue team in the popular webseries, Red vs Blue. Sarge: And today we're here to talk about what we have planned for this summer. Church: Of course, Season 9 will begin soon, but in the meantime, Blarg Productions, a Rooster Teeth indie developer, has been hard at work creating the show you are now watching. Sarge: Red vs Blue: ReEnvisioned. Church: And while it draws near its conclusion, even as we speak, We hope you enjoy the last episodes. Sarge: So long. Episode 7: It's A Boy! Church read the message on his visor, that Tex had sent him. So he would soon be a father. Ah, crap. Loads and loads of crap. Literally. Tucker had been reading over Church's shoulder for the past several minutes, and had snuck off to tell Caboose. But Church didn't really care. He was torn between utter joy and utter revulsion. However, joy was winning. He would be a father. A seriously messed up father, but a father nonetheless. He leaned back. He was going to have to set everything up. CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!! ReEnvisioned PSA #2: Baby Shower Church looked at Tex, chatting with Washington. So that was what was going to happen with him. Jeze. (Note: Sorry if this is short. I'm creating a video on it later, just watch it.) Episode 9: Finale After Doc had pulled himself from the wall, (Tex had kicked him into one during the birth.) he handed Church the baby, whom he had chosen to name Michal. He walked outside, bypassing Caboose and Tucker, who were guarding the entrance. He looked down at the baby in his arms. It even had a helmet on! That was just plain rediculus. He walked to the center of the bridge, hugging Michal. He then noted the giant bomb strapped to the center. Category:Fanfiction Category:Blarg Productions